The present invention is directed to a multi-chamber breakfast cereal dispenser for storage and dispensing of breakfast cereal such as Cheerios.RTM. brand breakfast cereal.
Various storage and/or dispensing devices have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,709 to Holley, et al. discloses one embodiment, in FIGS. 7-9, of a multi-chamber apparatus having an interior chamber disposed within a bottle 310 and a spherically shaped hollow member 320 having an open neck portion and a lower opening 325 disposed opposite the open neck portion. The bottle 310 has an opening 315, and the orientation of the spherical member 320 may be changed between a first position in which the opening 325 in the spherical member 320 is aligned with the bottle opening 315 and a second position in which a wall portion of the spherical member 320 blocks the bottle opening 315.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,241 to Huang discloses a container having a cover with a hole formed therein and a valve plate 37 having a hole formed therein. The valve plate 37 is rotatably disposed on top of the cover and has a tab member 44 that may be used to rotate the valve plate 37 relative to the cover. When the valve plate 37 is rotated so that the hole in the valve plate 37 is aligned with the hole in the cover, material may be dispensed from the container.